witchclubalfeafandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Jones
Lee is the youngest of the team, being an 8-year-old. He is also one of the main characters in the show. Personality Profile Lee is extremely curious of his past and about who his biological parents were. He is also curious of magic and loves learning about it. He cares for all of his friends and families, adopted and biological, deeply. He is always willing to help and fight for a good cause and whenever he encounters an unsettling personal problem, he has a tendancy of returning home or going to one of his friends (mostly Jay) for advice. Since he is the guardian of the Garuda Spark, he unwillingly makes many enemies. Because, of his emotions he has a habit of letting his anger get the best of him, as he is the nephew of Madea (Tyler Perry's most popular characters). He also shares a strong brotherly bond with Jay Pittman, Andishaeh Dadgar, Remington Reed, and Benjamin Wiltz. Appearances See also: Hyperstorm's Wardrobe He is an African-American with black hair and white bangs designed to look like that of Jem's. He also had brown eyes in the first comic that switched from brown to lavender and back to brown, but in the second comic and so on, they remain lavender. He also wears a pair of diamond shaped earrings that have the same function of the Jemstar Earrings. In Season 5, his hair shares the same resemblence to Prince Sky's season 5 haircut, he has also appeared to have outgrown the white streak and has dyed his bangs black. Civilian His daily outfit in the first season consists of a yellow t-shirt, green shorts, a pink jacket, black gloves, and black boots. In the second and third season outfit is a yellow hooded long-sleeved shirt with dark yelow jumper shorts, green gloves, and yellow boots in season 3 he ditches the long-sleeves for a hooded short-sleeved shirt of the same color. His season 4 outfit is a yellow polka dotted t-shirt with cyan shorts, a white belt with a yellow butterfly on the front and yellow sandals with black straps. In season 5, his appearance changes only slightly, although he's still shorter than the others like in the previous 4 seasons. His season 5 outfit consists of a yellow long-sleeved shirt under a brown leather jacket, black gloves, dark yellow plaid shorts, and black combat boots. Charmix His Charmix outfit is a yellow turtleneck t-shirt decorated with a pink jewel on his chest (which is later revealed to be the Heart of Eltar), matching yellow shorts and yellow ankle boots. He also wears light yellow gloves around his arms from elbow to hand. His wings are green bars that help him fly supported by digital energy, they cannot flutter. Battlix Lee's Battlix is a triangle pin and a light yellow waistbag with the kanji character for thunder written on it. Enchantix Lee's Enchantix outfit consists of a dark yellow t-shirt, a lemon chiffon colored sleeveless shirt with an arylide yellow upside down triangle above it, sunglow shorts, white gloves, and yellow sandals. His wings represent a thunderbird, they are orange with yellow bejewelled outlining. His fairy dust vial is yellow with a hole in the middle and a pink diamond top. Believix From top to bottom, Lee's hair becomes slightly longer. He wears a yellow t-shirt with one sleeve missing. His wings are larger than those of Enchantix, and are lined in yellow with a pink interior, light yellow lightning bolt shapes and dark yellow lightning bolt gems decorated the wings themselves. He also wears a black biker glove. His shorts are dark yellow with a dark brown belt. Lastly, his sandals are gone and are replaced with yellow below-the-knee boots. Sophix Lee's Sophix outfit is a light yellow, one sleeved turtleneck, green leaf armwarms, yellow gloves, medium yellow shorts, and flourescent green sandals. His wings are flourescent green with yellow edges. Lovix Lee's Lovix outfit is a light, regular, and soft yellow fuzzy version of his Believix outfit, with long a hood, a single fuzzy sholder pad with a single sleeve, and fuzzy stripes on his shorts. His boots have become yellow just like his believix outfit. His wings are soft pink bejeweled with dark yellow edges. Harmonix Lee's Harmonix consists of a tank top with light yellow colors and blue borders. His shorts are light yellow. His wings are mainly yellow with the top part blue and closer to the center is blue also. The design on his wings are cyan lightning bolts. His top wing border is blue. Instead of shoes, he appears barefoot. Sirenix Lee's Sirenix consists of a light yellow tank top, blue shorts with green trimming, yellow gloves with blue swirly designs and light blue ankle boots. His hair has purple streaks and when he's underwater, his hair is dark blue with yellow streaks. His wings are seashell-shaped and are multi-colored with shades of yellow, pink, teal blue, and magenta with dark yellow and white striped borders. Category:Characters Category:Fairies Magical Powers and Mutant Abilities See Also: Hyperstorm's Spells Lee has lightning-based powers that manifest in the form of garudas, lightning bolts, lightning balls, and explosions at verying intensities. They are usually offensive with rare occurence of a defensie lightning wall. He has been shown to have empathic abilities like seeing people's ture natures. The intensity and strength of his magic is proportional to his emotional state. He is considered as one of the strongest most powerful mutant and second most powerful fairy in existence as his powers from the Great Garuda itself. He is Electrokinetic-meaning the ability to manipulate, control, and create electrical energy. He also has the ability to absorb the lifeforce, memories, powers, physical abilities out of anyone he makes physical contact with. When, he gets extremely mad - usually when some pushes his buttons to far - his lightning powers change colors from blue to red, better symbolizing his anger. He is also the Keeper of the Heart of Eltar (which is an exact copy of the Heart of Kandrakar, but it later resembles the Jemstar Earrings). As the fairy of the Garuda Spark, he can: #Summon a bird-like aura made of pure lightning energy around him #Wield black lightning bolts #Shoot concentrated bolts of lightning in the form of rays, blasts, bursts, or beams from his palms #Physically capture lightning bolts and use them as weapons #Shoot pinpoint bolts of lightning from his index finger #Shoot electrical blasts from his eyes #Create large power surges #Cause a psychic explosion that will knock everyone around him into a psychic coma, except the W.I.T.C.H. Club kids) #Shoot beams of black energy (red energy if he gets mad) Like the Heart of Kandrakar, the Heart of Eltar can: #Wield Absolute Energy #Warp Reality #Create Astral Drops #Reveal the true form of another magical creater #Create multiple powerless copies of an object, such as the Heart of Eltar #Opening and close holes in the Veil #Opening whitish blue oval-shaped folds in time and space The Heart of Eltar can also: #Summon the Power Weapons #Summon the Zords As an Azarathean, he is capable of: #Summoning magic from his chakra #Using incantations and spells from his home realm, like Azarath Metrion Zinthos #Summoning his soul-self, which can change color depending on his emotional state, manifesting as red or white #Astral Projection #Demon Transformation #Empathy #Solid Constructs #Dimensional Travel and Teleportation Curiosities #Favorite Food: Pizza #Favorite Color: Yellow #Favorite Hobby: Reading Books About Spells, Singing #Favorite Pet: Fluttershy #Ideal Girlfriend: Princess Sky #Best Friends: Joshua, Matthew, Taylor, Phillip, Heath, Barrett, Fernando, Remi, Clay, Jay, Andishaeh, Gage, Karsyn, Kendal, Abby, Josh, Keehly, Shelby, Ben, Chase, and Princess Sky #Favorite Movies: Action #Loves: Playing with Bloom, Hanging out with his friends #Hates: Jokes #Favorite Music: Rock and Roll #Favorite Shoes: Comfortable Shoes but Stylish #Favorite Subject: All of them #Favorite Spell: Garuda's Spark #Catchphrase: "Morphenomanal!" Transformation Sequences Winx First, he twirls around into a ball of lightning with one hand up and there is a flash of light. He raises his hands with a ball of lightning in them and then crosses them while his gloves burn on. There is another flash while his gloves electrocutes on. There is another flash while his top electrocutes into place. After another flash, a lightning bolt strikes his back and his wings rise up. His helmet flashes on and he flies upward. He lands with his feet together and moves his hands in such a way that it makes a heart of lightning. He strikes his final pose with his arms folded as the heart transforms into the kanji character for thunder. (0:18) Charmix First, Lee appears from a gray cloud with his arms together and eyes closed. Then, a triangle pin appears on his chest as he screams. Then, he makes a half turn. His waistbag appears around his waist in a flash of light. There is a flash and he strikes his final pose. (0:11) Enchantix First, Lee's head outline appears buzzing in to the screen, eventually becomeing clear to see. Then, he turns his head forward and the color in his face appears. Crossed lines on his hair, and his bangs get combed to one side. Next, he spins around and ends up curled in a ball while his "Lightning Web" ("Static Sphere" in the Rai English version) encases him. Afterward, he straightens himself again while a white flash switches the scene to a close-up of Lee's feet, on which his sandals materialize, while light yellow ornaments materialize over his shorts and yellow ornaments materialize over his shirt. Then, Lee's necklace comes on. After his head is in view, there is a white flash, and his wings rise up, fluttering, and he turns around and crosses his arms and then spreads them out. Then, in another white flash, one of his gloves appears in a burst of sparkles. Then, he spins into the background and strikes is final pose. (37 seconds) Believix First, we see Lee raise his right hand. Yellow electricity from above and electricity coming down from his shoulder form his glove. Then, he whirls around three times and then he rises up and his shirt materializes. There is a flash and his bangs appear to be black with white stripes. Then he turns and we see a silhouette of his hip around which a garuda shaped coil of electricity forms around him. There is another flash and his wings form from beams of lightning. He turns in from, then turns in from, then turns and lands, and a garuda winds around him as he strikes his final pose with one fist on his hip and the other in a musle pose. (36 seconds) Sophix First, a yellow flower with pink sparkles opens. This fades into his face, which zooms out. He closes his fist and a flood of golden sparkles comes out. There is a flash, and it is shown that he is fully clothed, and his wings form from beams of light after which he strikes his final pose, with feet together and arms on each side. (0:17) Lovix Lee appears surrounded by snow. First, he twirls once and strikes a pose. Then, he flies forward and there is a flash of white light. Finally, he twirls around in the opposite direction, fully clothed, and strikes her final pose with hands and feet apart. (0:14) Yellow Ranger First, he appears a giant open morpher and calls out "Saber-Toothed Tiger!" Then, the rest of his body appears as the morpher disappears and he floats around and lightning envelops him. The lightning coils around his left arm and in a flash of light his left glove appears. Lee turns to reveal that he is wearing his entire Ranger outfit and a Saber-Toothed Tiger appears with its mouth opened and its head covers Lee's head to form his helmet. The Great Garuda coils around him and lightning strikes around him. After a flash of light, he screams and flies up out of focus and then lands to strike his final pose. Gallery Image1.jpg|Doll Artwork Category:Characters Category:Fairies